Temponaut
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Through a sneaky combination of an unwilling Loki, science and magic, Tony managed to create a device that warps time. Waking up with that horrible car battery in his chest, and a very much alive Yinsen, Tony knows exactly how things will be going down this time around. Genfic, for now. Pepperony later. Warning; much too short Prologue


**Temponaut  
Prologue**

* * *

All Tony knew that day, was that drunk science would come up with some of the craziest of ideas. That, and a drunk Loki had some of the craziest suggestions.  
Scratching his head and looking at what appeared to be one fully functional, time travel working machine before him, Tony absent-mindedly rubbed at the eyebrow he must have lost to Loki's drunken mischief. The 'mortal' god in question was currently sprawled out along the sofa, hands clamped over his eyes and groaning curses about the Asgardian meed that Thor had presented to the group.  
Tony hadn't been stupid enough to drink that stuff with two Asgardians in his house, instead stuffing his supply behind the bar and returning to some good old gin in an attempt to keep a somewhat levelled head.

Looking over his notes -all done in drunken scrawl- that contained the odd Loki, magical calculation that may have made sense during his -Tony's- drunken state, the billionaire once again frowned. Because it was reading pretty sound. Narrowing his eyes at the big ass, red button that was before him, Tony reached out a finger, running it along the red surface wondering if it'd work at all. Hell, this was the unholy offspring of magic and science.  
If Tony got his way, the two would never meet again. And their creation would never see the light of day.

But for now...

* * *

Loki had been captive in Avenger camp for the three weeks, apparently, one too many gods had tried to slay the trouble-maker with their own hands, instead of going through the legal process. So Odin had thrown the mischief maker down to the universal time-out zone; AKA, Earth.  
When Thor had turned up on his doorstep, clutching a rather drained looking Loki in one arm and Asgardian booze in the other, you can bet which ones the Avengers reached for.

Once Thor had managed to convince them to allow the two to remain within the residence, the gods were hustled into the living room, where a hopeful Tony had gotten them both smashed out of their heads. A drunk god of mischief was much easier to handle; he was all sob story and no bite. Then he'd sprouted off on how time-travel would fix everything if only his magic could achieve it.  
And Tony being Tony, had promoted Loki into coming down to the lab, determined to make things work. Because he loved a challenge.

Looking back at it, maybe that hadn't been such a good idea.

* * *

When Loki woke, it was to a pounding headache he'd not felt since the last time Thor had 'missed' his target and hit Loki instead. His eyes opened only slightly, small slits that revealed the light green of his eyes as he took in the room. Unlike most of the drunken Midgardian idiots, he could remember everything his intoxicated brain had thought up, everything it had processed during the previous night. That's why, when he spotted Stark rubbing his finger against the button of the machine they'd built, he dashed forwards, attempting to stop the chaos that was surly about to be unleashed.

Unfortunately, Loki failed to take into account his amour -placed neatly upon the floor so he could sleep in comfort- and he tripped, falling to the ground with a stubbed toe and a sense of foreboding.  
On cue, a Biofrost light blasted into the room, centred completely around the buffoon that'd just pressed down on that most certainly unsafe red button. On cue, reality began to warp and Loki let out a low groan, clutching his already bursting head.

.

He was not dealing with this and a hangover. Stark was on his own.

* * *

_"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff."_  
_― Steven Moffat_

* * *

**Short prologue is short, but the chapters I'm aiming for 4000-5000 after this, so yeah. **

**Thanks for reading, drop a review?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
